Indigo High
by BookPrincess28
Summary: Ash was sent to Indigo High by his family in order to be safe from his family situation. He tries to make friends, and have a normal life like his siblings recommend, but with the Elite taking an interest in him, his life is anything but normal. Smart! Cold! Aura! Psychic! Ash.
1. Welcome to Indigo High

**BP: Well, I wanted to go back on my childhood, and watched Pokémon all over again. I always wanted to write about them ever since I had this story idea. This is a High School AU so everyone is around high school age. This is my first story so be kind and do review!**

"Ashura, we are here." said his sister, Amethyst gently.

Ash woke up from his backseat. "Oh?" he turned to the car window to see a big building in front of him, and from where he is, he could clearly see the words on the building: Indigo High. "Wake up, Pikachu, we're here." Ash woke his faithful friend.

"Pika, pika?" the cute yellow mouse yawned. **"Really? We're here?"**

"Yes, we are." Ash said.

"Come on, let's get your stuff in." She took his luggage and the box that contained all his Pokémon that are currently in Poké Balls. "Remember we worked hard to get money to get you in this school, to get you to know more about Pokémon and make some friends, so study hard, alright?"

Ash sighed, as he got out of the car, with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was not stupid. He knew he was sent here because his two older siblings, Amethyst and Phinks, didn't want him to find out that their mother, if she isn't suffering from depression, is abusing them, as it is getting harder for them to hide their injuries. Only he wasn't affected by the abuses thanks to the siblings' combined protection.

They would often send him out to catch Pokémon. When they mean "out" they mean sending him to other regions via teleportation, and taking him back home whenever the situation (Aka his mother) has calmed down. If they didn't send him out, one of them will distract him by teaching him the ways of an aura, which is the family's ability. So now he can understand Pokespeech, as well as use his aura to attack or defend by creating barriers, sense other auras and view surroundings even with a blindfold, track an Aura belonging to a specific person as long as he has a piece of the Aura to track, see the life force of one person through Aura, and even read minds and actions of both humans and Pokémon alike.

And he haven't even included his Psychic abilities.

He had remembered the one time where he caught Phinks with his hand bleeding and he couldn't do anything, although he knew who did it.

"_It's ok, Ash. We want to do this for you." said Phinks. He was clutching to his bleeding hand, trying to staunch the flow. "You don't have to do anything for us."_

"_But, you're hurt! Mum hurt you both!" Tears started streaming down Ash's face. "And I couldn't do anything." _

_Phinks let go of his bleeding hand, and placed his non-bleeding one on Ash's cheek, accidentally smearing him with his blood. "Yes, you can. Just smile for me." _

"_Wh-what?" Ash said, voice shaking. _

"_We love your smile, Ash. Just smile for us." _

_And Ash did. It was all he could do for them._

Ash knew that the siblings thought he had forgotten about it, as he didn't mention it anymore, but he can remember it clear as day. He schooled his features to his usual expressionless face and followed Amethyst to the principal's office. He'll just have to play along.

"Good morning, Principal Goodshow." Amethyst smiled at the principal. The principal had long white hair with a white bushy beard that reached to his chest, and think white eyebrows as well. He was rather short, only reaching to Ash's chest level.

"Hi, Amethyst. I was expecting you. Come in. This must be young Ash Ketchum?"

Ash gave him a curt nod.

"Alright, we do things a little differently here. We decide your class based on current standards, not by age." He handed Ash a piece of paper, while Ash handed Pikachu to Amethyst. "You have half an hour, you may begin."

'These questions are too easy.' Ash thought, scribbling his answers to the questions.

"Done." He said, tossing the paper to an astonished Principal Goodshow.

"All correct…" he said. "Well then, I'll just put you in the Intermediate Class for now. If you do well, I'll put you in the Advanced Class. Enjoy your stay at Indigo High. Oh, and here's your room key, class schedule, a book on school policies and rules and a map of the school. "

Ash nodded his thanks, and walked out of the office to the dorm lobby with Amethyst.

"Good bye, little brother. I love you. Contact us, alright?"

"I will." He said.

"Stay happy, ok?"

She hugged him, before leaving him alone at the dorm lobby with his things. Ash sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Pikachu. PikaPi Pika Pikachu. Pika." Pikachu said. **"Don't worry, Ash, you still have me and the other Pokémon." **

"That's true." Ash conceded. "It says here our room is on the 15th floor, room 1502." He walked in the lift, and pressed the number 15. When he reached to his floor, he looked for the room 1502, which is just two doors from the lift. He slid the key and opened the door. His room consists of a single bed with pale blue sheets, a private dressing area, a personal bathroom, a closet, which in front of the closet doors hung his uniform. A television is located in front of his bed, and a large glass doors covered with azure curtains separating his room from the balcony.

His uniform consists of a black jacket and a white undershirt, attached with a blue ribbon. The jacket also has blue lines at the sleeves and going down horizontally at the sides of the opening. The uniform also has blue plaid pants and brown shoes.

"Right, let's see…" he checks his schedule. "Let's see…huh, they don't teach about Fairy Pokémon. Probably because Fairy Pokémon is not very well known in Kanto and Johto." He knew about Fairy Pokémon having been teleported to the Kalos region by his brother Phinks. He even caught some of them.

"Anyway first period is in fifteen minutes, at Classroom 302, about Water Pokémon. Let's get ready, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" **"Yeah, let's!"**

He changed into his uniform, grabbed his book bag, and rushed out of his dorm room, Pikachu on his shoulder. He used the map to get to Classroom 302, and politely knocked on the door.

A female teacher opened the door. "Can I help you, dear?" she asked gently.

"I'm the new student. I just registered today."

"Oh! Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum, right?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah…" Ash felt uncomfortable using his full name as it was too long. "Just Ash Ketchum will do."

The teacher smiled. "Alright, will do. I'm Ms. Cissy, by the way, but you can call me Cissy. Class, we have a new student who will be joining us today. Please give him a warm welcome." Ash calmly stepped into the classroom, facing the students (and their Pokémon, for those who let their Pokémon out) staring at him.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Cissy said kindly.

"Well, I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you." Ash frowned. What is he supposed to say anyway?

That was a mistake, as the students thought he was playing it cool.

"He's so cute!" A girl gushed.

"His personality is so cool!"

"Jiggly! Jigglypuff!" **"The Pikachu is cute!"**

Ash twitched. What are they talking about?

"Pika!" **"Thanks!"**

"Why don't you take a seat next to Miss Waterflower." She indicated an orange haired girl with a short ponytail on the left side of her head.

"Right…" he went to take a seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Misty Waterflower! Nice to meet you!" the girl smiled at him. "Water Pokémon lessons are my favourite."

"Hmm…" he trailed off, as the teacher started on her lessons. He started doodling after 30 minutes; all the stuff the teacher mentioned was already known by him. He looked at the teacher occasionally to make it look like he's paying attention and taking notes. Cissy seemed pleased by his attitude in class.

He tuned out Misty's chatters about God-knows-what as they walked together to the next class on Rock Pokémon.

During this class, he met another boy named Brock Slate, who likes Rock Pokémon class. He told Ash he wanted to be a breeder when he grows up. They were walking together to lunch break when three people, who were running in the corridors, bumped into them; well, not exactly, it was two humans and one Meowth.

"Hey! You bumped into us! Apologize!" the Meowth said. Ash raised a brow. This Pokémon can talk human language?

"You guys again." Misty hissed to the school bullies. "Why should we apologize when it's clearly your fault that you crashed into us?"

"Yeah, we're not the ones running in the corridors." Brock added.

Ash stayed silent.

"If you don't apologize" said the girl, "Then prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!" said the blue-haired boy

"To protect the school from devastation!" said the girl

"To unite all students within our nation!" the boy announced

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" the girl proclaimed

"To extend our results to the stars above!" the boy declared

"Jessie!" the girl introduced herself

"James!" the boy introduced himself

"Rocket Duo, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meowth! That's right!" said the talking Meowth.

"Are you done?" Ash said in a bored tone. "Can we just go for lunch?"

"Oh no you don't! Arbok, go!" Jessie threw out her Pokeball, revealing a purple snake.

"You too, Weezing." James threw out a Pokémon with two spherical heads connected by a thin tube with another sphere in the centre.

"You-" Misty made to throw out a Pokémon, but Brock stopped her.

"No, Misty, if we fight here, we'll be punished, especially with Pokémon."

"If you don't fight back then we will." said Jessie. "Arbok, Poison sting!"

"Weezing tackle attack, let's go!"

Ash concentrated, and Arbok and Weezing stopped in their tracks, with a blue glow surrounding them. He pushed the Pokémon back to their masters with his telekinetic powers, knocking all of them out in the process.

"Let's go." Ash said walking away, Misty and Brock following him.

"What did you do just now?" Misty asked. "Did you just use…" She was cut off when Ash shot her a look that said "I'll tell you later."

Misty wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Who are those people anyway?" Ash asked his two acquaintances.

"Well, those are the self-proclaimed Rocket Duo. They like to bully younger trainers and take their Pokémon. The Elite have punished them many times due to their school offences. They are in the low class despite their age, because they have the lowest scores in the school's history." Brock said.

"Right…." Ash said.

"Ugh! Forget about those three! Let's just get some lunch!" Misty cried, going in the cafeteria.

Ash and Brock shrugged before following her.

**BP: I know, it's bad because I only had 10 minutes, and it's so late in the night, and I had other stories to update. Do review, though, this is my first Pokémon multi-chaptered fic.**


	2. Secret Dimension, The Egg, Will

**BP: Well, I got some of my inspiration back thanks to this interactive story app called Episodes, and reading loads of works by other fanfiction authors. So yeah, you can expect steadier uploads until then. **

After buying his food (chicken cutlet set with French fries), Ash and Pikachu met up with Brock and Misty at the table near the drinks stall. He was the last one to reach the table due to the fact that the queue at the stall where he bought his food is considerably longer than the other stalls where Misty and Brock went to buy their food.

"You're finally here, Ash." Misty said impatiently. "We've been waiting for you so that we could eat."

'Nobody said you can't eat while waiting for me.' Ash thought, but he stayed silent. He passed Pikachu some berries and a packet of ketchup, before settling down and starting on his meal.

"Now, Misty, what matters that he is here. Now let's eat." Brock tried to pacify her, before starting on his meal.

"So, Ash, what's with the telekinetic powers back there? Are you a psychic?" Misty asked, now that they are sure no one would overhear them.

"My entire family is." Ash shrugged.

"Anyway that was so cool back there! You're the first person since Will and Sabrina to be able to use psychic powers!" Brock exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever." Ash mumbled and continued eating.

"So, anyway, have you met the Elite?" Misty asked Ash, trying to start a conversation with him.

Ash shook his head. "Who?"

"So it looks like you haven't met them yet." Brock said. "Whatever you do, never, ever, cross them."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"**Yeah, why?" **Pikachu asked, slurping on the ketchup.

"The Elite consists of the top students of Indigo High. They are all in the Advanced Class, and each Elite is the top in school of a specific type class, although they also do well for other type classes." Brock explained.

"They also have authority over other students, and they have their own boarding house instead of residing in the dormitories. That's where they usually take their three meals, at their own boarding house." Misty said. "No one is allowed near the boarding house unless if they're an Elite or if they are invited."

"So, it's best if you don't break any rules. They can very well decide your fate on school, with the authority they have. Will, the person I mentioned before, is a member of the Elite. He's top in the Psychic class." Brock said.

"The thing is, they also carry Pokémon that matches the type class that they are top in." Misty added. "Something like me and Brock. Both of us carry Water and Rock type Pokémon on hand because those Pokémon type classes are our favourites."

"Right…" Ash mumbled.

"**Ash, I think we better avoid these Elite, and try not to catch their attention. We don't want your siblings' efforts to go to waste." **Pikachu said in Pokespeech.

Ash nodded, as he finished his meal. 'Yeah, my siblings sent me here for my protection. What would they say if I got sent back home thanks to my behaviour? I better blend myself in, so to them I'm just another face in the student body. This Elite may be like those snotty, popular people I read about in books.'

"So, this Elite, are they also good at Pokémon battling?" Ash asked.

"Understatement. They are scary when it comes to battling. Once, a boy from the Advanced Class got crushed badly during a battle with Karen, the Dark master. She only used one Pokémon to wipe out all six of his on a six-on-six battle. He took it so bad he withdrew from school shortly after." Misty shuddered.

'The only people who will take a loss so bad would be the arrogant, overconfident ones.' Ash thought. 'No big loss there.'

"Karen's beautiful, though." Brock said dreamily, which earned him a mallet to the head, courtesy of Misty.

"Nobody cares how she looks, Brock." Misty huffed.

Ash simply rolled his eyes at the two's antics.

"Enough! You two are quarrelling like kids!" Both of them shut up when they realized Ash was right.

After lunch, Brock and Misty offered to take Ash for a tour around the school. Ash accepted, and he was led around the school, from the Classrooms to the Multi-purpose hall. They even showed him the exterior of the royal garden. Ash has to admit, that place is beautiful. There is a pathway that leads to what looked like a large, castle-shaped greenhouse. Misty told Ash this is where the Elite usually have tea and their secret meetings and that like the boarding house, no one is allowed access to that place unless they're an Elite or if they're invited, which is rare. They also showed him the Indigo Department Store off to the side of the school building, where students can get whatever they need for themselves or their Pokémon there.

At the end of the tour, Misty asked Ash "So, which floor is your room located, Ash?"

"15th." Ash replied. They were at the lift lobby of the dormitories. They had pressed the elevator button Up, and are currently waiting for the lift.

"Oh…my room is on the 10th." Misty said.

"Mine's on the 12th." Brock supplied.

"I see." Ash said, just as the lift arrived and the doors opened. "The lift's here."

The elevator stopped twice to deposit Misty and Brock at their respective floors before Ash was alone, and when the doors opened to his floor, he took his key, and opened his room door, before closing it behind him.

"Well, Pikachu, since we're here, we might as well open that secret dimension we created, and deposit our Pokémon there."

"**Yeah, with that secret dimension, the Pokémon can at least have space to train and have their meals when you're away from lessons."**

"You read my mind, Pikachu." Ash smiled. He took the box that contained his Pokémon, another backpack that contained his supplies, and clutched to a key that is worn on his neck like a necklace, hidden by his uniform, and activated it with his aura. The room disappeared around him, and he reappeared in a forest clearing.

"Alright, come on out, everyone!" Ash used his telekinesis to levitate all his Pokéballs, before throwing them. In a burst of light, every single one of his Pokémon appeared. They all cried out his name in enthusiasm.

"You all will be staying in this dimension, because Amethyst has sent me to school for protection against my mother." As soon as he mentioned his mother, the Pokémon growled. They had seen first-hand what his mother did to his siblings. "So, I hope you won't break any of the equipment set up by me and my siblings while I'm away for lessons." The Pokémon called out their promises. "For now, while I make lunch, you guys pair up, and start your training!" The Pokémon then paired up and started their training, while Ash went to get some firewood, and started a fire. He placed some water over the fire in a large pot.

He took out some food from his backpack, and went over to a small table, and started chopping up the vegetables with his knife. When this was done, he thickened the water he placed over the fire with milk, and added seasoning to it. He then added the vegetables, and started stirring the ingredients together. He stripped the bushes of their berries, and made some Pokéblocks as well using the berries.

When he was done, he ladled the chowder into the bowls, and called his Pokémon for lunch. The Pokémon stopped their training, and bounded over to the lunch provided. Ash also took this time to heal the injuries of the Pokémon sported during training by channelling his energy into aura form to heal them. For dessert, he handed out the Pokéblocks to his Pokémon.

Ash then got everyone's attention. "Since I will only be here after lessons end for the day on my part, I will only take six of you with me, including Pikachu." Upon hearing the Pokémon groan, he added, "Don't worry, I'll switch around once in a while. For those I don't take with me to school, I expect you guys to follow up with the usual training regime. I have prepared food and water over there." He indicated the food and water corner he prepared. "In case I don't have time to make meals for you. Should anything happen, please alert me via this button." He took out a button. "When you press it, the key to this dimension will activate, and this will automatically teleport me to your side immediately. All ok?"

The Pokémon expressed their agreement.

He smiled, and said, "I'll then take my leave now." He picked Sylveon, Dragonite, Froslass, Espeon and Roserade to go along with him and Pikachu. **(A/N: I know he doesn't actually have those, but in this fic, he has more than what he has in canon.)**

Once he returned the selected Pokémon to their Pokéballs, he bid the others goodbye, before touching his key again. The key glowed, and he was back in his dorm room.

'Thank you, Amethyst.' Ash thought. Amethyst had given him the key to the dimension they created using their psychic powers years ago. Phinks thought it'll be nice to have a secret getaway place to relax and train their powers if needed. Ash just used it to hide his Pokémon and gave them the chance to roam freely and not be cramped in their Pokéballs all the time.

"Shall we take a walk?" Ash asked Pikachu. Pikachu nodded. He went out his room, and went down via the elevator. During this time, the students were enjoying their free evening, milling around and talking. He made his way to the courtyard, where he knew he'd be alone.

"Hey, it's been a month already. When is this egg going to hatch?" A girl with long curly blue-grey hair and cerulean blue eyes asked, holding up an egg which is black in colour with a dark blue stripe in the middle, in the stripe was dog's paw imprints.

"I don't know Karen." A boy with purple hair and wearing a mask that hid his eyes replied. "Maybe this Pokémon needs more time to hatch?"

"I'm not sure, Will." Karen replied. "It doesn't even respond whenever I try to interact with it."

Just then, the egg wriggled itself free from Karen's grasp, and bounced across the floor out of the open window of their mansion. Karen ran to the window, only to see the egg bouncing away towards the school building. "Will, you go after the egg, I'll tell the others!"

"Alright." Will agreed, and went after the egg, while Karen went to find the other Elites.

Meanwhile, the egg had sensed a powerful aura at the school building, and had went to find the source of it, which is why it escaped from the mansion in the first place. It found a boy walking along the campus with a Pikachu on his shoulder. It proceeded to follow the boy.

'Where did that egg go?' Will thought, as he reached the school building. He lost sight of the egg the moment it entered the school building. He saw the egg bouncing towards a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder. 'Strange. Why would an egg follow a specific person?' He hid behind a pillar and watched the boy.

"**Ash. Hey, Ash." **Pikachu tugged at his sleeve.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu pointed behind him, and he turned, only to see a Pokémon egg behind him.

"Who do you think this belongs to?" Ash asked, as he picked up the Pokémon egg. It shifted in his hands. "It looks like it is about to hatch."

The egg glowed, and in Ash's arms was a Pokémon that looked like small, blue, canine Pokémon with black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It had what it looked like a black mask on its face. The Pokémon stared at Ash with its red eyes, and squealed, **"Daddy!"**

"Oh no." He groaned. Having taken care of Pokémon eggs before, since Amethyst works at a Pokémon day care centre and they would give her eggs once in a while, he knew that baby Pokémon hatched from eggs were imprinted with the first image they see after they hatch, thinking this is their mother/father.

"**The Riolu thinks you're his father."** Pikachu giggled.

"It's not funny." Ash snapped. "The Riolu doesn't belong to me."

"Hey, that's a rare Pokémon you have in your arms. Hand it over." A voice said.

He looked up, and sighed. "Not you three again. The Racket Duo?"

"It's Rocket!" Jessie snarled at him. "Prepare for troub-"

"Ok, I heard the motto already. There's no need to say it again." Ash interrupted.

"How dare you interrupt us in the middle of a motto? Didn't your parents teach you not to interrupt others when they are talking?" James added.

"Yeah, but they also taught me not to repeat myself unless when asked to." Ash replied sarcastically. "Could you just leave me alone? I don't want to fight, and you wouldn't want to go against me."

"No way, not until we get that Pokémon. Weezing, Smog attack!" James commanded

"Arbok, wrap attack! Meowth, you get the Pokémon when our opponent is bound."

Ash sighed, and let the attacks get to him. When the Wrap attack was in effect, his eyes glowed blue (not that the trio noticed given the fact that he was covered thanks to the Smog attack), and the next thing they knew, Jessie was screaming, "Hey! Don't attack me! Attack the boy!" and Ash was out of the smog, standing on the same spot Jessie was at moments ago. James and Meowth went in to help her.

Will watched in awe. The boy just exchanged his position with his target via teleportation. It is rather difficult to execute said move; this boy would be an asset to the Elite!

"Pikachu, thunderbolt." He commanded. Pikachu nodded, and used thunderbolt on them, blasting them high to the sky.

"Looks like Rocket Duo is blasting off!" They cried.

The Riolu hopped out of Ash's arms, and climbed onto his shoulder. He rubbed his cheek against Ash's affectionately.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said to the Riolu.

"I think you can keep him. He's taken a liking towards you after all." said a voice. Ash looked up to see a boy in the school uniform, with purple hair and a mask that covers his eyes, making him look mysterious.

"The egg belonged to you, didn't it?" Ash said, raising his eyebrows.

"It did, but it wriggled out of my friend's grip, and went to your location, and even followed you until your Pikachu noticed it." Will replied. "It looks like even as an egg, it has chosen you as its trainer. I was actually sent to go after the egg and get it back."

"Oh…sorry about that."

"Don't be." Will said, waving his hand dismissively. "Just do me a favour, and take good care of the Riolu."

"Oh….if you say so…" Ash said uncertainly, before walking away.

"Will!" Karen called out, with a girl in tow. The girl has red-violet hair and wears glasses. "Did you find the egg?" The girl asked

"No, I didn't, Lorelei, but I found something even better." Will smiled, looking over to the direction the boy went. "Why don't we go back to the mansion and I'll tell you all about it?"

**BP: I know it's bad, but I only had ten minutes. Still, I don't have as much inspiration as last year. Anyway, do you think I should add Cassidy and Butch as the "other half" of the Rocket Duo (the bullies). Do review, though! **

**Any questions or requests, please PM me. **


End file.
